


Steam Respite

by parshaara



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, They do the hibbity jibbity, but here we are, the friggle ma frackle, there's hottub sex and i don't know why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parshaara/pseuds/parshaara
Summary: Derya Adaar decides to cut loose and enjoy a bit of intimacy with The Iron Bull. Mild Chaos and pillow talk.





	Steam Respite

Perfumed steam hung in the air as the two men undressed. Despite having seen each other nude plenty of times in the bedroom, a sort of silly nervous tension hung between them. Derya painstakingly folded his clothes to try to calm his nerves but still couldn’t help but feel like this was a terrible idea. Would Cole materialize thinking this was an okay time to be friendly? Would someone come by hoping for a private moment of their own? He was so deep in thought he jolted and almost yelped aloud when he felt Bull’s warmth around him. 

“You okay Kadan?” Bull purred, running a hand from Derya’s chest to his hips. Goosebumps pricked up along his skin. Without another word, Bull took his hand and led him to the stone basin that served as a bath tucked away beneath Skyhold. 

The tension eased as he slipped into the bath and found himself protected by the dim light and chin-deep water. His toes brushed Bull’s and he pulled back, apprehensive. Bull sidled closer, sloshing water over the edge of the tub. A smile broke across Derya’s face as he nuzzled into Bull’s neck. “I’m just fine now,” he sighed contentedly. 

“Good to hear,” Bull replied, swirling his hands around in the water. The air was thick with the smell of bath oil and horn balm, which Bull was all too happy to part with if it meant getting his own raw, itchy horns rubbed by the man he loved. 

“I’m sorry I brought you there with me,” Derya whispered, still buried against Bull’s cheek. 

Bull gently nudged Derya’s lips to his; “I’m glad it was me, demons be damned.” He shifted, sending more water out of the tub and bringing Derya up to straddle him. “I don’t know what I would have done if I’d lost you,” he kissed him once more and squeezed him tight. Derya blushed slightly as he felt himself grow aroused at Bull’s sudden show of dominance. Slowly his insecurities crept back in. Was someone just beyond the doors waiting? Would Sera or one of the night owls of Skyhold find themselves sleepless and longing for a hot bath? Would he be able to keep quiet if Bull chose to act on the feelings that swelled between them? 

His internal monologue was split with a quick flicker of sweet pain as Bull sank a pointed canine into his neck just below his ear. He gasped aloud and sank against the slightly larger man. “shhh,” Bull purred against his neck, diving back in to give Derya what he was sure would amount to a forest of small bruises. 

He struggled to bite back the mewls of pleasure that tore at his throat. Every nerve ending was on fire. He could feel every cell of his body vibrating with lust for the man who held his metaphorical collar. Another flash of hot pain as one of Bull’s thick fingers probed inside of him. Their watchword danced just beyond his lips, fear and pleasure fighting a battle within him. As Bull’s nimble fingers worked inside of him the threat of him blurting out something, anything between his soft panting breaths grew too. Sensing this, Bull slowly eased out of him and kissed him hard. Derya relaxed against him, feeling both of their erections bobbing like confused jellyfish. His shoulders and chest hitched as he tried to hold in the giggles.   
Bull pushed him back slightly. “Did I hurt you?” he asked, concern heavy in his voice. 

“Not at all,” Derya sighed in reply. He took advantage of Bull’s relaxed grip and attempted to find purchase on the rough stone. A thousand words went unspoken between them as Derya settled against against his length. Keeping his gaze fixated on Derya’s soft amber eyes Bull reached for the tin of horn balm, taking a bit and slipping his hand below the waning water line. A slight shiver went through him as he rubbed the tincture along his hardened length. 

Derya took advantage of his position and brought his lips to Bull’s as he gently sidled down onto his cock. He was used to Bull’s size by now, but this way felt different. Not entirely sure how to be a power bottom, he rocked his hips gently, letting the water support most of his weight. Bull leaned his head back against the cool stones ringing the tub and brought his hands around to cup Derya’s firm buttocks.

The sensations were somewhat new to Bull as well. He was taken by surprise that his Kadan could have a dominant streak in him. He nearly had to distance himself from the moment, feeling a new rush with every grind of his love’s hips. A soft moan threatened to escape his lips as Derya’s tongue found his earlobe. 

As he felt more at ease with the fullness within him, Derya began to quicken his pace. A novel of expletives, cries of pleasure, and sentiments towards his love swelled to a breaking point within him. Still afraid to wake the entire keep above them he buried his face in his lover’s neck. 

Bull’s grip on his backside tightened and he knew that he could not push back his breaking point any longer. He nearly yanked Derya’s lips to his as his release broke over him, nearly every utterance of pleasure softened by their kiss. The sudden quiet in the room was palpable, their pulses thrummed in their ears and their heartbeats were almost louder than what was left of the water softly lapping at the stones. He looked down at the now chest-deep water with a newfound sense of satisfaction. In this moment they were not just dominant and submissive, but lovers. He slowly slid off of Bull’s diminishing length but remained on his lap. He was riding so high on the breakthrough they’d had, he was almost startled as Bull hefted him onto the side of the tub. 

The stones felt cool against Derya’s waterlogged skin. He was suddenly hyper-aware of their surroundings, feeling like he could almost hear the ravens roosting high above them. Bull’s stubble tickled against Derya’s thighs as he leaned in to trail kisses along the firm muscle. As he reached his nearly throbbing manhood he stroked it a few times before taking the length into his mouth. Goosebumps spread across Derya’s entire body and all of his own heat seemed to slowly drain to his groin. Bull’s tongue seemed to almost write poetry against his firm flesh and as he felt himself draw close to the breaking point their watchword dangled tentatively in his throat. “I’m going t-” he started to cry out. Bull’s large hand caught him tight around the mouth as his release shattered through him. With every jerk of his hips Derya bit deeper into the gag he was offered. 

Bull rested his head against Derya’s now cool thigh. The flagstones wore more water than remained in the tub. Derya reached up to stroke Bull’s head, finding the cat’s tongue roughness calming against his softened palm. He wanted to savor every moment of the evening, almost fearful that it would go into the mental file of “things we can’t talk about later”. “I love you, Kadan” Bull murmured against his thigh. Slowly getting to his feet, Derya smiled.

“I want to be like this again”.

They dressed in silence hoping to cap off the evening by not having to speak to anyone on the path from the Undercroft to Derya’s quarters. 

As they crawled into the elaborate canopy bed Derya was sure of one thing; he’d finally get to wake up next to Bull.


End file.
